


I want my brother

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is away at Chas's, Aaron loves his baby sister, Caring Aaron, Gordon and Sandra try to look after Liv but she only wants Aaron, Liv wants her big brother, Multi, Scared Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: I wanted to do a story where Aaron and Liv where younger and Liv got really ill. Aaron is away at Chas's so Gordon and Sandra are left to look after her but she doesn't want them she wants Aaron. What happens when Liv gets admitted to the hospital and needs serious surgery but won't have it without Aaron. Will he get there on time or not?





	I want my brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I really wanted to write in this Liv is 4 and Aaron is 14 and his abuse never happened.  
> Let me know what you think x

Liv woke up feeling really ill and sick. She ran to the toilet just in time and started coughing all while emptying out last nights dinner as well. She felt someone come and rub her back " Oh sweetie!" "Aaron?" Liv whimpered. " no darling its daddy remember Aaron went to his mummy's house last night and he's coming back tomorrow." Liv just cried into her fathers chest " I want Aaron daddy!" she sobbed. 

Gordon picked her up and took her into his and Sandra's room. She climbed under the covers and Sandra put her arm around her. Liv started to cry she tried to imagine it was her big brother next to her but it wasn't and she hated it! She felt Gordon stroke her hair but she juts cried more. He didn't call her "Ollie-bolli!" and Aron always did! 

She heard Gordon tell Sandra that they should take Liv downstairs and Sandra agreed and Liv felt her dad pick her up and hold her tight in his arms she curled into his chest and he took her downstairs placing her on the sofa and switching the TV on. Liv couldn't watch it without Aaron's arms around her.

She heard her dad come and sit next to her "You need to eat darling" but Liv just shook her head and turned away from him. "Please baby for daddy!" but Liv just ignored him and hid under the blanket. 

Gordon got the hint and left her taking the food with him and switching the TV off he went into the kitchen and heard Sandra come up behind him pecking him on the cheek. He turned and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Sandra reached up to push a hand through his hair and whispered to him "Don't feel guilty love. Its not your fault. she just wants Aaron." "Yh but I'm not Aaron am i?" he said quietly. Sandra just hugged him and said that even though he wasn't Aaron, Liv still loved him no matter what and that was what was important nothing else. 

They both had their breakfast and went upstairs Gordon checked on Liv to see she was asleep. They came down an hour later after cleaning up to see that Liv was still sleeping. Gordon went up to her and shock her shoulder when she didn't stir or move he started panicking " Sandra! get in the car quick! he screamed to his wife. Sandra did what Gordon said and got into the car Gordon came after with Liv limp in his arms " Shes not breathing so hurry up and get to the hsopital!" 

They got there pretty quick and Gordon got changed into his uniform and informed his colleagues of what had happened they all got to work and started treating her ignoring the fact that this girl was their bosses daughter! 

"Aaron! " Chas screamed. " Pick up your rubbish!!" She loved her boy but sometimes he drove her mad! Her phone vibrated and she went to see who it was "Gordon" the call said. Chas just ignored it knowing full well that she would just get into a fight with her ex! "If he wants to talk to Aaron he can call his son himself!" 

She thought to herself. She picked up Aaron's rubbish and saw that Liv drew a picture of both of them, Chas smiled to herself knowing that her son loved his baby sister and she loved him as well. They were always so close. Back at the hospital Sandra and Gordon were waiting for Liv to return from her scan they were both worried sick about her. 

He called Aaron but his phone was off then he called Chas praying that she would answer but it just went straight to voice mail. Liv came back from her scan and both Gordon and Sandra rushed to her side."Mr and Mrs Lvsey? I'm doctor Keogh I'm the doctor in charge of your daughters care," "is my baby gonna be ok?" Sandra asked. 

Doctor Keogh just looked at them both before speaking " unfortunately Olivia stopped breathing for a time long and the scans show that Olivia has internal bleeding which will require surgery straight away." Sandra just looked at him in shock! 

Her baby was four and she needed surgery! Sandra looked at Gordon in utter terror but he knew what she meant "Doctor Keogh get Miss Effanga to book a theatre slot immediately and gdt my daughter prepped for surgery straight away," "NO!" Liv screamed looking at her dad with scared eyes "Daddy please! Not without Aaron!" "Liv sweetheart you need the surgery!" "Not until Aaron comes!" She screamed and hid under the blankets. 

"Doctor Keogh can this surgery wait?" Dylan looked at him before signing " only for half an hour Gordon. So quickly go and get your boy!" Gordon tapped him ob the back before leaving the hospital.

Gordon drove really fast and got to the Dingle's place banging on the door when no one opened it he kicked it down and ran in! "OI!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PAL!!" 

Gordon ignored him and ran up to Aaron. "Dad?" "Aaron why didn't you answer your phone?" "I told you dad that it was broken remember? It's getting fixed?" Gordon nodded and looked at Chas "why didn't you answer" he hissed " become he's your son next time give him a spare phone and I don't have to answer to you remember we're over?!" She hissed back. 

"You stupid cow! This isn't about me and you!! Its about my daughter who has been ill since last night and needs immediate surgery but won't have it without her brother! You brat!" Gordon screamed in her face not caring that she was scared he was so angry! Aaron went up to him and pushed him back "dad what's wrong with Liv?" 

Gordon just looked at his son and signed " oh Aaron she's been sick all night! She's not eating anything then I went to check on her and she wasn't breathing we rushed her to the hospital and her doctor said she has internal bleeding and needs surgery but she won't have it without you she's so scared mate!" 

Aaron just nodded and went up to Chas who was crying he took her phone and smashed it! "If anything happens to my baby sister you will never see me again!" He hissed at her and told Gordon to take him to the hospital. 

The second he got there he ran straight to Liv's room the doctor told him that he only had 5 minutes before the surgery. Aaron nodddd and went up to Liv's bed nodding at Sandra on the way. 

He sat on Liv's bed shook her shoulder. " I told you daddy I don't want no surgrey! Now please go!" Aaron laughed quietly and spoke "ok then I'm going" Liv took the blankets off so quickly she nearly took out her cannula. "Hey careful kid," "Aaron!" She launched herself into his arms and held on tightly she started to cry as well. "Hey come on now. No tears kid." "Aaron I'm scared! What if something goes wrong and I don't see you again? " 

Aaron just hugged her tight "hey nothing is gonna go wrong promise and I'm gonna be here when you come back but you have to have it first will you do that for me please?" Liv nodded and Aaron kissed her head "good girl." The doctor came to take Liv for her surgery. Aaron gave her a kiss on the head. 

A few hours later Liv had her surgery and was asleep in her big brother's arms who was holding her tight. Sandra and Gordon both smiled at each other and left their children to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
